


Dream

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Sound, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: Perhaps it's all a dream
Relationships: Lupin III/You
Kudos: 14





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I keep making these, but it's fun. Enjoy!

With a gasp you wake up. In the darkness of the early hours of the morning, you don't know what woke you up . You move your hand under the pillow but you stop as the faint sound of the shower reaches you. That's when you remember that you didn't go alone to bed last night. The memories hit you then. There was dancing, and food at a place you would never be able to afford, and romance, so much romance. Perhaps it was all a dream. Perhaps you are still dreaming, because every encounter with him feel like a dream. And so you lay there, waiting. The shower stops and the door opens. The lights are turned off and the room plunges to darkness once more. You hear footfalls before the sound of clothes rustling reach you and it reminds you of the sound of clothes being taken off. Of kisses. Of passion. You try not to shiver at the memory.

Eventually the front door opens and closes, and you know he is gone. Perhaps it was all just a dream. Hmmm, is that a car honking in front? You cover yourself with the bed sheets, as you leave the bed and walk towards the window. In front of the house is a yellow car, a man with a fedora at the wheel and a man with a kimono on the back. The light of the cigarette falls to the floor and is killed as he walks over, red jacket over his shoulder and jumps in. A laugh reaches your ear before the car drives away.

After the car disappears from view, you turn around and switch on the lights in the room. There is no evidence that there was someone else here... wait... was that paper always there? You ask yourself this as you walk over and grab it from the bedside table. You turn it over and read

“In two weeks I will be back to steal your treasure”

-Lupin III

You smile and look out the window as the Sun starts to rise. Just two move weeks for the dream to continue.


End file.
